


Hearts and Homes

by schweet_heart



Series: Merlin Fic [74]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Canon Era, Drabble, First Time, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Protective Arthur, Uther Finds Out About Merlin's Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: Arthur's coronation begins at dawn.Written for Camelot Drabble Prompt #279: Word Limit Month (150). Set some years after Harts and Hounds.





	Hearts and Homes

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to [Harts and Hounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077772), which you should probably read first ;)

 

Arthur's coronation begins at dawn.  
  
  


*

  
  
By evening, he is in the forest, heading Merlin’s way. Merlin knows the shape and strength of him by now, the way Albion thrills beneath his feet. When Arthur arrives at the door of his hut, Merlin is waiting.  
  
“Is it done?” As if he has to ask.  
  
Arthur bows his head, the golden circlet catching the light. “It’s done.”  
  
  


*

  
  
Arthur may think that sparing his life is reward enough, but for Merlin the true prize is the king himself. Quiet now that the first rush is over, he lies in Merlin’s bed, crown discarded, watching while Merlin conjures a prancing deer out of the flames.  
  
“You knew I would come,” he says, at length. “Is that another of your gifts – can you see the future?”  
  
“Only ours,” Merlin says, abandoning the fire to kiss him soundly. “And only because I know you so well.”


End file.
